


Dress to Impress

by fairlyoddboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyoddboy/pseuds/fairlyoddboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wears a dress to congratulate the team on beating Bokuto and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress

Daichi’s eyes widened as Suga strolled into the gym. “Er, Suga… what’s with the get up?”

“Do you not remember my promise? I said if you guys win against Mr. Ohoho and his gang of owls, I’d wear a dress.” Daichi swallowed. He wasn’t really paying attention when he’d said it, but he did remember something like that coming out of his mouth. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah, no, it’s nothing.” Daichi scratched the back of his neck. Suga laughed, a charming chuckle, and twirled. The skirt of his dress flew up and Daichi got a eye-full of Suga’s underwear. He froze.

“P-panties too?”

“You’re wearing girly underwear too?!” Noya and Tanaka burst out laughing. “Where did you even get such a thing?”

“I have my ways.”

“Don’t tell me you’re also wearing a bra.” Asahi joined in, timid as usual.

“Aha, no, not this time. I couldn’t get my hands on one of those. Maybe next time.”

“‘Next time’? You might do this again?” Tsukishima interjected with a smirk.

“Tsuki! You pervert!” Suga began in a girly voice. “I got all dolled up for this occasion! Only on special occasions I will get dolled up!”

“Oh Suga! You’re so sexy when you get dolled up!” Noya and Tanaka played, fake-fawning over Suga.

“Oh quit it you two, or I’ll have to hit you into shape!” Suga replied to their remarks, then laughed along-side them.

“Alright, alright. Can you practice in that?” Daichi stopped the fun, as usual.

“D’aw, does Daichi underestimate me?” Suga batted his eyes at Daichi.

“C’mon, quit fooling around and practice!”

“Oh you’re no fun Mr. Kill-The-Mood.” Daichi rolled his eyes. While no one was looking, Suga slipped on a pair of shorts under his dress so that he wouldn’t flash anybody. Panties aren’t so good at keeping everything covered for guys.

 

Afternoon practice passed by like usual, only with Suga playing around more. It definitely got the others riled up and motivated. They practiced new attacks and strategies, with great confidence. It was surely one of their better practices. Suga left to the club room, Daichi following soon after. They were the last ones out of the gym, and everybody left already. Daichi walked into the club room and froze. Suga yelped, and quickly covered his junk with his dress. He was in the middle of taking off the shorts from earlier. Daichi looked away before he spoke.

“Jesus, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay.” Suga slipped the shorts off. “Did you like what you saw?” He was only half kidding of course. Daichi sighed, and decided to play along, since the rest of his team wasn't around.

“I did, and I'd love to get another glance sometime.”

“Hmmm? What was that?” Suga lifted up his skirt to reveal his thigh. “Oops!”

“Don't be a tease.” Daichi walked into the room, closing the door and setting his bag down.

“What if I like teasing the ol’ captain? What are you gonna do about it?” Daichi moved swiftly, dipping Suga. This moment became a game of gay chicken, and neither of them sought to loose.

“Oh captain! Please don't drop me!”

“Why would I ever?” Their lips were just inches apart before Daichi moved to his neck, planting light kisses along Suga’s adam’s apple. Suga laughed, giggling from the sensation.

“Daichi! That tickles!” Daichi made his way to his ear, feeling in control and confident.

He whispered, “I told you not to be a tease,” then he licked the shell of his ear. Daichi brought him back up, grasping his hips and pulling him forward. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“I'll tease if I wanna. Whoever said that both of us couldn't be dominant?” Suga commented with a smirk.

“Then I'll have to show you who's boss.” Daichi smirked back and kissed him roughly and passionately on the lips. Suga kissed back with the same force, holding the other’s face in his hands. Moments later Daichi pulled away for a breath.

“Your lips are so soft… almost like a girl’s.”

“I'll take that as a complement.”

“You should, because I'm addicted to the feeling of them.”

 

Neither of them acted awkward or weird. They both acted as if they were already dating, and this was a normal thing for them. Daichi pushed Suga up against the wall, lifting his legs up off the ground. Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi and went back to their makeout session. The thought of them being caught just made the both of them even more aroused. Daichi unzipped Suga’s dress and helped him slip out of it. He stared down at Suga’s package with a smirk.

“These definitely have benefits, I mean, look at the easy access.” Daichi commented and snapped the elastic of Suga’s underwear back onto his skin.

Two could play at this game, and he did just that. “So? Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna do something about it?” 

Daichi got rid of his shirt and slid down his shorts and boxers to bellow his butt. Suga was oddly flexible, and Daichi found this out when he forced his thighs up. Without thinking of the pain the other might endure, he thrusted into Suga’s entrance. Suga yelped, not expecting him to go in so soon and so dry. Daichi kissed him and sat there for a minute.

“Are you okay, Suga?” Tears of pain and pleasure streamed down Suga’s cheeks.

He gulped, “I'm fine, I'm fine.” He breathed heavily, placing his forehead on Daichi's shoulder. “Just hurry up and move, it'll hurt if you go slow so spare me.” Daichi didn't question any of the information that spilled out of Suga’s mouth. Daichi thrusted up at a decent pace, huffing and groaning softly. Suga tried his best to keep his voice low, with the exception of a few outbursts of moans. If anybody were actually in the club rooms around them, they definitely knew what was going on in there.

 

Daichi gradually picked up the pace as Suga held onto his shoulders. Suga covered up his moans with a kiss, messily kissing Daichi. Daichi, of course, kissed back, being careful not to hurt Suga anymore than he was. Suga accidentally bit down on Daichi’s tongue, but Daichi trucked on. He retracted his tongue but kept the kiss going. Daichi slowed his thrusts to a halt, panting heavily.

“Why did you… stop?” Suga managed between huffs.

“You bit my tongue, you bastard.”

“O-oh! T-that was an accident, I-” Suga quickly caught on, for Daichi was smirking and didn't seem angry at all. “Don't tell me you're gonna make me do  _ that _ .”

“And what would  _ that _ be?”

“I'm not gonna suck your dick right after it went up my ass.”

“I never said that.” Daichi let go of Suga, dropping his legs to the ground. Suga’s legs trembled, and he dropped to his knees.

“Asshole! You totally tricked me!”

“Tricked you into doing what?” Daichi knelt down, crawling on top of Suga. Suga tried many times to kiss Daichi, but he pulled away ever so slightly each time.

“Who’s the tease now?” Suga said with a smirk, half annoyed half aroused by this. Daichi took Suga’s hand into his own and placed it onto their throbbing members. Suga followed his lead and pumped them together, while Daichi slipped a finger into his entrance.

“Ah- Daichi~” Suga pumped faster and faster, moving around due to uncomfortableness. Daichi saw this opportunity to slip in another finger, scissoring and curling the two. Suga moaned out, surprised about this. He gripped their members tighter and pumped faster. Daichi kissed his neck and Suga tilted his head to the side to give him easier access. Suga but his lip as Dachi slipped another finger in. “D-Daichi, I'm close- wait no, don't take your fingers out! Daichi!” Daichi removed his hand and grabbed Suga’s to stop him from pumping anymore. He kissed him once more before flipping him onto his hands and knees. Suga clenched his teeth, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Daichi entered again, pushing in slowly before quickly picking up the pace. Suga cried out, not able to rub his member because he needed to grip the wall. Daichi hit his prostate multiple times, and precum dripped down Suga’s member.

 

Not long after, Suga climaxed, shooting his seed out onto the ground. Daichi was getting close, feeling hot in his abdomen. Suga, however, was still sensitive after just climaxing, and did it again just before Daichi. Daichi thrusted his climax out to a stop, then pulled out. “Oh man…” Suga collapsed onto the floor. “That felt… amazingly painful…”

“I'm so sorry I didn't prepare you first.”

“N-no, it's fine. I liked it.” Daichi kissed Suga on the cheek before dressing himself. “I'm gonna need help… My change of clothes is in the bag over there.” Suga pointed toward a bag. Daichi unloaded the bag and helped Suga into normal clothes, then wiped up their mess with baby wipes they kept in the club room. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Daichi replied.


End file.
